couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Car Broke, Phone Yes
Car Broke, Phone Yes is the first half of the 23th episode of season 2, preceding Cowboy Courage; both premiered on September 29, 2001. This episode was written by David Steven Cohen and directed by John R. Dilworth. Plot Courage is watching the sky through his telescope when he sees an asteroid fly through space and crash near the farmhouse. He goes to alert his owner Muriel when the doorbell rings. At the door stands a short man wearing a hat and trench coat with two bulging eyes, who tells Courage and Muriel that his car is broken and he wants to use the phone. ("Car broke, phone yes?") When he gets invited inside, he doesn't use the phone correctly, and doesn't call anyone. Courage is suspicious, and Muriel brings over a cup of tea for the new visitor. The mysterious figure tries to drink the tea, but the beverage goes right through his body. Then he proceeds to check things off on his clipboard, such as hostility and cynicism, until he notices that Courage is staring at him, at which point he tells the dog he's being rude and locks him in the closet. Courage then watches, from the keyhole in the closet, the man reveal a tentacle under the sleeve of his trench coat. The tentacle goes up Eustace's nose in search of kindness. When the man doesn't find any, he does the same to Muriel; he finds kindness there, then drains it into a test tube. Courage utters an unholy banshee-sounding screech at the revelation of having to live with two nasty people. Muriel, now acting like Eustace with her kindness gone, proceeds to kick the visitor out, then unlocks the closet door and lets Courage out only to hit him with her rolling pin. Eustace likes the new angry Muriel, and immediately begins to gang up on Courage with her. While Courage is forced to make dinner for himself, Eustace talks with Muriel, and laughs about getting hit over the head with her rolling pin. After Courage is done making dinner, he remembers the test tube and the strange man. He thinks that if he can get the test tube back, he can retrieve Muriel's kindness. So, returning to his telescope, he proceeds to search for the man. When he finds him, he proceeds to remove the trench coat and hat, revealing that he is just a brain, two eyes, and an assortment of tentacles. Courage rushes back inside the farmhouse to serve Eustace and Muriel their dinner, then leaves to go take the tube from the alien. When Courage finally catches up to the alien, he notices he's heading into a UFO; unfortunately, the door is slammed in Courage's face as he was too slow to get in. In the heart of the UFO is a giant brain-like alien, who takes the test tube from his underling and starts draining the kindness inside into himself. Courage eventually has the idea to remove the battery from the UFO, so he can climb into the hole underneath. Muriel arrives, out of breath, so Courage is easily able to go through the hole into the saucer. As Courage struggles to take the test tube from the giant alien, Muriel crawls into the hole as well. Courage finally takes the test tube away, as Muriel walks up to the brain and starts arguing with him. Courage splashes a bit of Muriel's kindness on the short alien, who gladly lets Muriel and Courage out of the UFO with the test tube. Courage quickly comes back to the alien, just so he can give him a bomb. With both of them back home safely, Courage shoves the test tube up Muriel's nose, thus giving her kindness back; Eustace is unhappy with the old Muriel, as she isn't willing to harm Courage in any way. Suddenly, a pack of aliens like the ones they just dealt with come in the house, scaring Courage. Characters Main Characters: *Courage *Muriel *Eustace *Alien Brain Visitor *Alien Brain Boss Minor Characters: *Space Dino Trivia *The Alien Brain Visitor's UFO is the same as the Space Chicken's. *The font used in the title card is similar to Star Jedi, the Star Wars font. *The Alien Brain Visitor's name is Clancy. *The title of this episode, which is also Clancy's catchphrase, could be a reference to the movie E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial. *This episode shares its music with "Courageous Cure". Category:Episodes Category:2001 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2b